To hard for Alice alone
by the never ending dream
Summary: All Alice's life she was around drugs. She been struggling to stay off the drugs. She always said no, but it been getting harder.
1. drugs

**To hard for Alice alone**

**Chaper 1: Drugs **

** All Alice's life she was around drugs. She been struggling to stay off the drugs. She always said no, but it been getting harder. I don't think she can do it alone. Everyone she knows is doing them. Her older sister, her mother, her best friends, and her boyfriend is doing drugs. She lives on the outskirts of town in a beat up mobil home. She works hard to support her older sister and her mom. Her sister is only 13 and her mom is 34. Alice is 11 she works when ever she can. Her boyfriend is always strung out. They don't care how old you are in Land Wood, Washington. Misty(her older sister) parties with Ashley and Aaron(her best friends). Once they dragged(not actully) me to a party. Misty was 12 at the time. She had no clue were her sister was. Her sister was up stairs with her boyfriend drinking and doing drugs. I had to care for her hangover. Then once her hangover was over. Misty drunk bottle after bottle.**

**Alice: Misty your going to get sick.**

**Misty: Who carrrrresssss.**

**Alice: I do.**

**Misty: Weell I sssssuuureee ddddonnn'ttt.**

**Alice: Quite that(while knocking the bottle out of her hand.)**

**Misty: Hhhowww abouttt... Hoow aaabouuut youu starrrrrtttt.**

**Alice: No!**

**Misty: I'mmmm havvviiingg a paaarrtyy.**

**THEN ASHLEY AND AARON SHOWED UP. AND HER BOYFRIEND( DRAKE) DID TOO.**

** They was about ready to fall over. All of them had a bottle in their hands.**

**Alice: Ashley and Aaron we are no longer friends.**

**Ashley: Whhhatt Eeevverr.**

**Aaron: Whhoo caarresssss.**

**Alice: Drake we are no longer dating.**

**Drake: I rrreallyy doon'tt carre.**

**THEN ALICE LEFT.**

** Then Alice ran into someone from school. His name is Jasper. He was like the only one who didn't drink or did drugs other than Alice.**

**Alice: Hi Jazz.**

**Jasper: Hey.**

**Alice: Whats up.**

**Jasper: Staying off drugs, you.**

**Alice: Samething, its getting harder.**

**Jasper: You don't have to do it alone.**

**Alice: So does it mean.**

**Jasper: Yes.**

**Alice: Are we dating, Jazz.**

**Jasper: Yes.**

**PLZ STAY TUNED FOR FUTUR CHAPTERS. I PROIMES THE STORY GETS BETTER.**


	2. Addicted to Love

**To hard for Alice alone**

**Chapter 2: Addicted to love**

**Four Years Later**

This was the fourth year that Alice was with Jasper. In that little pill head drunken town. Ke$ha is the the most like singer in that cracker box of a town. Working hard is all Alice does. They do got a bright side they met our true love. They been deeply in love sense we got each others life. Alice's life as 15 year old is supporting her 17 year old sister and 38 year old mom living in a ratty beat up mobil home. Jaspers is completely different. His is super rich 15 year old in a manchine with 10 flights of twisty stairs.

Alice: Jazzy, promise you'll never leave.

Jasper: I promise and 16th Happy Birthday.

Alice: Happy 16th B-day to you.

Jasper: My b-day isn't until tomorrow.

Alice: I could'nt wait.(while handing him a present)

Jasper: Baby, you didn't have to get me anything.

Alice: Just open it, Jazzy.

Jasper: Fine.(opening a gray square 4 by 4 inch box)

Alice: Do you like it?

Jasper: I love it.(Speaking of the white paper saying marry me.)

Alice: Will you?

Jasper: First open yours, then the questions.

Alice: Ok.(She was lifting the lid of the black box.)

**It was a dimond ring with little sapphire stones around the dimond, because it was her but stone.**

Alice: Does this mean?

Jasper: Yes!

**He bent down on his knee. **

Jasper: Alice Susan Armstrong will you be Susan Armstrong-Hale.

**Tear** **came to Alice's eyes and she ran and kissed him for 10seconds.**

Alice: Yes, I'll marry.

**Then ****KISSED**** him again.**

**Jasper: Love you forever and always.**

**Alice: I'm addicted to your love.**

**Author's Note: I PROMISE THAT THE REST CHAPTERS IS ****BETTER!**


	3. Marriage

**To hard for Alice alone**

**Chapter 3: Marriage**

Alice and Jasper been getting ready for their wedding for seven months. Everybody knew about their wedding. Their wedding date is April 4th. They had to do everything together expect for dress shopping. They didn't want to wait, but they had to. They sent out the wedding invites everyone. When Jasper's parents got the invite they was so happy. Everybody was happy for them even Alice's mom, sister, and besties!

**Wedding Day**

All the seats was full. Jasper was waiting in his black and white tux. Then the piano player played "Here comes the bride." Flower girl was a little girl from down the streets from Jasper's house. Then the bride's maids was Aaron, Ashley, and Misty. They was walking in front of the bride. When they got to the front. They went to the front roll to the right(witch is the bride's side).

Then, walked down the isle in her slim fit white dress. All eyes was on the bride. Jasper was looking at her too. People was wispering things like, look how pretty the bride looks or I can't wait wait until my wedding day. Then she made it to Jasper and the minister.

Jasper: You never looked more beatiful(wispering).

Minister: Dearly beloved we gethered her to day to marry Jasper Cole Hale and Alice Armstrong. Jasper Cole Hale do you take Alice Susan Armstrong to be your wife?

Jasper: I do!

Minister: Alice Susan Armstrong do you take Jasper Cole Hale to be your husband?

Alice: I do!

Minister: May have the rings.

** Then Jasper gave him the rings. Then they said the vows that been said a million times.**

Minister: I now pronouce you husband and wife. You now may kiss the bride.

** Then Jasper and Alice Hale french kissed for 20seconds.**

Alice: I love you.

Jasper: I love you too.

someone: Its time for the bride and groom's first dance.

** They put on "Need you now." They danced and dance. They cut the cake and someone made a toast. **

someone: Now its time for the tossing of the flowers.

Alice: All the single women come to the floor.

** Alice turn her back and did granny throw.**

Misty: I caught...I caught it, yay.

Alice: Your the next to get married.

Misty: Yay!

** Then, the wedding ended. Alice and Jasper drove off in his cherry red GTO that said just married. They went to their wedding gift from Jasper's parents. It was a house for them and it was a ten room manchine plus the three bathrooms and the two living room.**

**Five weeks later**

Alice: Jasper?

Jasper: Yes(he ran to the bathroom).

Alice: I'm pregent.

Jasper: What?

Alice: I am pregent.

Jasper: Are you sure.

Alice: Yes, I missed my peroid. So I went to the store and bought a pregence test. It said pregrent.

Jasper: I going to be a father(with happyness).

**Author's note: I hope you like it. Better chapters is to come!**


	4. It's a

**To hard for Alice alone**

**Chapter 4: It's a ...**

** They waited nine months for the baby. Alice and Jasper wanted to be suspried if it was a girl or boy. They already started picking out baby names! If it was a boy it's would be Jasper Drake Hale. Then if it was a girl it's name be Ella Sue Hale.**

Alice: Jasper!

Jasper: Yes, Mrs. Hale.

Alice: I'm having my baby!

Jasper: Really.

Alice: Yes!

**We got into the GTO and drove to the hospiltal to see Dr. Cullen. He drove my there a hunder miles per hour. We got there really quickly. He rushed her into the room.**

Dr. Cullen: I hate to say this the baby is a vampire and if you not changed your going to die.

Alice: Listen, Carisle, I want my baby and my husband and I don't care the _DANG _stuff to kept us all alive. If I have to become a vampire so does my husband.

: Ok! I'll change Jasper first then you. Because he will have to bite the baby out.

Alice: I don't care what has to be done!

** Dr. Carisle Cullen bite Jasper Cole Hale. Then bite the baby out of my stomch. Then Carisle bite me too. Then Jasper sister can into the room and her boyfriend.**

Alice: Hey Rosalie and Emmett.

Rosalie: Wow you look different.

Alice: Do you want to look like me and Em do you want to look like Jazz.

Rosalie: Yeah!

Emmett: Oh yeah!

** Then Jasper bite Emmett and I bite Rosalie. **

Rosalie: I smell weird things now.

Emmett: I do to.

Jasper: Its normal for vampires.

Rosalie: Vampires?

Alice: Yes, vampires, we all are vampire, execpt my baby.

Jasper: All vampires must live with Carisle, Esme, and adopted son Edward.

Emmett: All?

Alice: Well us and my human baby. We are newborn vampires so we have to be careful.

Rosalie: I thought that they drink human blood.

Jasper: Some, the ones that drink human blood has red eyes. We drink animal blood so we have golden eyes sometimes they can be black.

Emmett: So we hunt for animals like bunnies.

Alice: No like deers and bears.

Rosalie: Why do we have to be careful?

Jasper: We don't hurt humans and we can't use our speed and strenth on them.

Emmett: We got speed and strenth. What about turning into a bat and going into the sunlight.

Alice: We can't turn into bats and we sparkle in the sunlight.

Rosalie: Can we babies and can you turn your baby into a vampire.

Jasper: Boys has the spem. The girls don't have the eggs. No we can't change Jaser Drake Hale. Because he's too young at 15 at the youngest.

Emmett: Do we get some other kind of power.

Alice: Yes, its just a matter of time. Edward is a mind reader, I see the futuer, and Jasper can change people emotions.

Rosalie: Good thing we all moved of all of our parents house.

Alice: Totally. Carisle conventeds them to let us take Jasper Drake home. Jasper and I was talking and Rosalie I want you to adopt Jasper Drake. Oh yeah, Emmett and you has to change your last name Cullen and we got to kept our last name as Hale.

Rosalie: Really!

Jasper: Really.

** They signed the adoptions papers so that Emmett and Rosalie is the parents. Emmett and Rosalie also changed their last name to Cullen. All them acted like family. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward acts like brothers. Alice and Rosalie acts like sisters. Esme and Carisle acts like mother and father. ****It's a boy!**

I own nothing of twilight!


	5. Moving to Forks

Authors notes: I ment the baby was half vampire. I guess your wondering who is talking(Bella).

**To hard for Alice alone**

**Chapter 5: Moving to Forks**

**They all moved to Forks. Witch was an hour from Wood Land. Rosalie and Emmett had Jasper Drake Cullen. Edward got along with everyone execpt Rosalie. Rosalie would say something like stop with that classical junk, Edward. They acted like family. There is Rosalie the beautiful one. Edward down to earth and fast one. Emmett the strong one. Alice the one who is the quickest thinker. Then Jasper he the one that always seems new. They fight like brothers and sisters. The parents sometimes ground them. They joke around a lot like a real family. I hang around them vampires alot, because I'm Edward's girlfriend and soon to be wife and vampire. **

Edward: Rosalie, shut up about my music.

Rosalie: I'll shut up when you stop, its annoning.

Edward: It's better than Lady Gaga and Ke$ha combined.

Rosalie: Boch, is not better Lady Gaga or Ke$ha.

Edward: You mean Ke $ ha.

Esme: Stop it you two or your grounded.

Me(Bella): Can you play Claire De Lune for me, Edward.

Edward: Yes, baby!

**Meanwhile.**

Alice: Jazzy what are you doing?

Jasper: Nothing sweetie.

Alice: We need to go hunting. Rose, Em, and Edward needs too.

Jasper: Em, Edward, Rose come on we need to go.

Emmett: Me and Rosie be there in a second.

**They was really there in a second.**

Alice: Come on, Edward!

Edward: I doing something, for Bella.

**Then he finished the song and was there in a slip second.**

Edward: Be back, Bella.

Me(Bella): Ok.

**They went and hunted. They came back like an hour later. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had blood all over their shirts. Edward did not have one single drop of blood on his shirt. When they got home Rose, Em, Jazz, and Alice had to change clothes, because of the blood on the shirts.**

Alice: How do-(got interrupped)

Edward: Rome wasn't built in a day.

Jasper: What does-(got interrupped)

Edward: That means it takes pratice.

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS AND I NEVER DID!**


End file.
